New Girl In Town
by JustAnotherBaggins
Summary: It took one week and everybody in town knew the chiefs daughter had come to live with him. Bella Swan had moved to Forks to start a new life with her father, unknowing of the supernatural world that hid in broad daylight all around her. It didn't stay hidden for long.


**Hey guys! Just wanted to say hi and remind you that I don't own Twilight, but if I did things would have gone a little differently!** **Enjoy!!!**

It had been a week. A week since Bella touched down, and greeted her father at the airport, before silently driving back to his house in Forks. A week spent in comfortable silence as she got herself ready for school, ready for life in this small town, a town that she was sure nothing interesting happened. All in all it had been a week in which Bella had not much to say to her mother, only that it rained quite often and that the kitchen cupboards were still yellow after all these years.

It was a week later when Bella stood nervously playing with her hair in the school office, fingers twitching and running through the silky strands. She could feel eyes on her but refused to turn, to run to safety and hide. "Bella? I have your timetable right here, and a school map. You need all your teachers to sign this slip today, but only the ones you have today. You can get the others to sign when you have their classes. Do you think you'll be alright dear?" she just nodded mutely and reached out to grab the small packet of papers being offered to her, her mouth curled down a little in a frown. Finding her voice, she cleared her throat and attempted a smile. "it shouldn't be too hard."

It was her first day, and already Bella wanted to run out, jump in her car and speed home to curl up in her bed with a good book. Everyone stared and everyone whispered. Look at the new girl, they said. She's so quiet, they said. Keeping her head down, Bella focused on her phone in front of her, brow furrowing over the text her father had sent her. "Dinner tonight? I have news." She wasn't sure if he meant good news or bad news, but honestly it gave her hope that the day was over soon. All she had left was biology, her best subject, and then she was free. Walking through the door, her eyes slid to the only empty seat, right next to the handsome pale kid who was looking at her like everyone else was – like she was an alien. People didn't move here, they left. Not only that, but everyone knew who I was and were studying me to see if they could figure out what made me move to the gloomiest place on earth. She got the slip signed and made her way to her seat, eyes on the ground the whole time. Sitting down, she only had a second to herself before – "hello. My name is Edward Cullen. What is yours?" the formal speech pattern threw her for a moment, her eyebrow arching a little. "Bella Swan."

It had been two weeks since she arrived in Forks and already she had started making friends. First was Angela Webber, the shy soft-spoken girl in her calculus class. Second was Jacob Black, who was actually a family friend and the son of Charlie's best friend, so naturally we got along perfectly. Third and final was Alice Cullen, a small pixie-like girl who shopped as much as she blinked. Her boyfriend Jasper was slowly warming up to me but I could tell he wasn't really a people person, like myself. Unlike Alice, who was energy personified, and a complete and utter bolt of happiness, I was shy. Quiet. Reserved. My mother had always said I was an old soul, calmer than other people my age. I just shrugged it off and kept my nose in my book. Charlie was thrilled I was making friends, he had been worried I wouldn't fit in and three friends in one week was like heaven to his ears. The only downside to having Alice as a friend was her brother Edward. Since our first biology class together, I had kept my distance. Not only did something in my body scream "WRONG" but my skin crawled whenever he looked at me. It was like I could feel his eyes on me everywhere I went – except one place. First beach.

Jacob nudged my shoulder with his gently to bring me back to the world of the living as we sat watching the small waves break on the shore. "What's got you spacing out Bells?" I sighed slightly, casting my eyes to the highest cliff overlooking the water. "I was just thinking its so peaceful out here. No one looking, no one watching." Jacob grinned and tied his hair back loosely. "That's the beauty of First beach. Not many people come here, and the ones that do come to be alone. They like the peace just as much as you." Our peace was interrupted by my phone going off, and I sighed as I answered it. "hey Alice." Her voice cracked a little and she swallowed. "Where are you Bella?" I paused, turning her words over in my mind. "I'm with a friend Alice. Why?" she laughed dryly. "I went by your house to see if you were home but you weren't so I was wondering where you were. I wanted to go shopping." I opened my mouth to answer but stopped. "See Edward. She's fine." She hissed lowly, almost too lowly to hear. "Okay Alice I gotta go. Got more people to meet. Bye." Bella slammed the end call button and turned off her phone. "Okay that was weird. Anyway, you said you wanted me to meet some people?" Jacob grinned and ran his hand through his short hair. "Yeah, just a few people. It won't take too long."

Jacob ended up swallowing his words an hour later. A week after Bella had touched down in Forks she became bound to this town through magic and mystery. In one week her life had been turned upside down. It was at the end of that week that Embry Call imprinted on Bella Swan.

 **I know – it was short but I just wanted to get a story rolling a little.** **So far Bella knows nothing about the shifters or vamps, but she'll figure that out in a chapter or two.** **I adore Embry and after tossing up between him and Paul I decided to dedicate this one to Embry.** **Please leave a review, they're what I live off!** **JustAnotherBaggins xx**


End file.
